


A Morning in the Life of Mr. Oscar Wilde

by things24



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things24/pseuds/things24
Summary: I begin my day with Master Matthew at my side. I'm a growing pup and I have a lot to learn about the world.





	A Morning in the Life of Mr. Oscar Wilde

When I woke up for a new day I started wagging my tail, sniffing the freshly cleaned sheets, when I smell the musk of my master, Matthew Fairchild. I yip in excitement as he stirred from his bed. I began to lick his face in greeting and he patted my face away, and I start nudging my nose against his ears instead. I heard a laugh and he scooped me up in his arms, I am but a small pup, not yet large. His eyes and mouth are wide open and I wagged my tail in excitement. He’s saying words that I hardly understand, but usually those happy tones are followed by a walk to the nearby park! First master Matthew needs to put on his layers of unnecessary fur, I grab his stinky shoes to place by his feet. I’m so helpful!

“Come along Mr. Oscar Wilde,” Matthew gestured to his heel after getting the shoes on, and I follow him out the door. I pad my feet alongside him, panting, as I keep my eye and nose on him. It’s easy to get lost in this city, but my master loves to wear distinct colognes that helps me find him better. Matthew leads me to a big area with lots of leaves and bugs and even other dogs and humans! I jumped up for joy and begin to chase my tail around in the soft grass before taking a break to relieve myself. I hear a tsk and perk my ears up and glance at Master Matthew with a whine. He’s shaking his head at me but smiling and doesn’t sound angry. Still, after I’m done I slink to hide under his legs in shame, but I get a reassuring rub on my bottom. 

“Oh Oscar, you’re forgiven, you’re just a puppy.” I get scooped up again and Matthew nuzzles my nose. I lick his face and he squawks. “Watch the hair!” He places me down and I run away to roll into the sweet scent of the grass. While I’m rolling I bump into something large and I yip in alarm, scampering away. A dog perks his head up from his nap and barks, he has white and black spots all over and looks annoyed. I whimper and hide behind my master yet again as he approaches the dog and another human. 

“So sorry about that, sir.” He apologized, and the man tipped his hat at Matthew. 

“Not a bother, looks like your puppy wants to play with my dalmation.” 

Play? Of course! I leapt at the familiar sound and yip. The larger dog bends its long down towards my bottom to sniff. I turn my whole body around to sniff back and when around and around in a circle chasing my tail. I hear my master and his new friend laughing and the the big dog steps back in alarm. Eventually big spotted friend grows accustomed to my energy and relaxes. He makes a grunting sound and rolls around in the grass with me. His tail is wagging and it smacks my fur sometimes. I pretend to nip at it and his long legs reach over and pats my nose with his paw. 

“He never played with a pup before, I’m glad to know he is handling it well.” The man beamed with pride at his dog. My master smiled down at me and I bark joyfully at him. 

“Oscar is learning how to be a dog still,” Matthew observed. “Your dalmation seems to be an excellent teacher.” 

“Indeed.” The man chuckled and clapped his hands. The larger dog sat straight up and was staring at his master expectantly. I pause for a moment and mimic his behaviour. “He’s a quick learner! I do have to take my leave though, I’ve been idle in the grass for some time before you arrived.” The man admitted to Matthew. “I am here frequently, perhaps we’ll meet again?”

“Perhaps,” my master seems to have a distant look in his eyes but quickly hides it from the other man. “Sometimes I arrive here unplanned.”

“If we meet again then have a good day,” the man tipped his hat. “If we do not, good luck on all your endeavours, young man.” 

“Same to you as well, sir.” Matthew nodded, and I bark my farewell also. The man bends down to pat my tiny head, and my tail wags even as he tugs the leash to lead the dalmatian away. He is also wagging his tail, not in the least bit concerned about leaving the park, as long as he is by his master’s side. 

“Mr. Oscar Wilde, we should make our way to the Institute don’t you think?” Matthew smiles down at my. I yip in agreement and he leads the way to the large imposing fortress. I am always excited to enter the institute, there are many humans and friends of master who pet me and appreciate his jokes. I love my master Matthew with all my heart, but he always seem different, distant, where we sleep. I hope I can help him and guide when when I’m bigger, like that dalmation seemed to be doing with his master. 

We traversed through London, side by side. I never let Matthew out of my sight, not until we arrive at our destination. I am a small pup still, yet I know I will become bigger and stronger, big and strong enough so Matthew doesn’t have to worry so much about me, and he can have fun and laugh like we did at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my 200 follower celebration on my TLH tumblr: galbinuscarnation.


End file.
